It is clear to the applicant that high technology is steering people toward solitary forms of entertainment; political discourse has become, in many aspects, predictable and stale; polarization between generational and demographic groups, once a temporary aberration, seems to have become such an immutable part of culture as to make discussion about generational and demographic differences futile. Thus, it is evident that there is a need for a mechanism that will encourage people to entertain in social groups, promote a dialogue about politics and economics, and foster a non confrontational exchange of views about values across generational and demographic groups.
The mechanism that is best suited for this purpose would be card game. A card game is a particularly social form of entertainment. The variation inherent in card games best captures the variation inherent in modern life. The type of card game that would meet the need described would require players to employ many of the skills gained as "players" in modern society in order to compete as players in the game. The choices available in the card game would reflect the various choices available in modern society. The game would sufficiently parody the "rules" of popular culture, economics, and politics such that the participants would have opportunity to learn about the forces and influences that shape modern society. Ideally, the card game would provide entertainment value while at the same time serving as a vehicle for social criticism and commentary. Card games are particularly well suited to fill this need since a card game relies less on chance (there being no dice to roll nor wheels to spin) and card games generally require more demanding strategies than other types of games.